silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie the Rabbit (Devil's Pacifism)
For the living form of Robbie the Rabbit, please view Robert Ridgway. Robbie the Rabbit is one of the four mascots for the Lakeside Amusement Park, and is encountered by Thor Steinbach during his time trapped within the town. As in other appearances in the Silent Hill series, he is pink in color with white highlights, and wears overalls. Appearing in the Labyrinth of Self Reflection, a single corpse wearing this mascot costume is found. This costume has been gruesomely twisted around the middle (indicating a broken spine) so that one leg stands behind it and the other is more or less in the place of the other leg due to the severe twisting performed upon the costume and the body within. One whole leg is missing, leaving just the fabric to dangle free; along with this missing leg, one of the costume's feet is also missing, indicating that the leg was likely shorn off at some point before Thor's arrival. Also notable is that the helmet has been ripped open so that the upper quarter of the right side of the head is entirely missing. Through this hole a single, badly decomposed arm hangs out of it at a crooked angle, making a makeshift ear. This arm has been "gloved" as if something reached inside the suit through the head's hole and tried yank the occupant out through it, nearly completely ripping the flesh off of the arm up to the shoulder. Unlike the other three mascot costumes found within the Labyrinth, this costume has three appearances throughout the first portion of the area, two of which are story-driven; the first time during the preliminary look around has Robbie laying on the ground, simply rotting away. The player can examine him for a comment but it is not necessary; however they will move close past it, and the player will definitely have to notice the corpse. After entering the back area and returning however, the corpse of Robbie has been stood up by some unknown and mysterious force, to which Thor is startled during a short cutscene. In this cutscene, viscera pours out of the empty pant leg onto the floor in a gooey mess causing Thor to vomit in a nearby corner. He then will notice that the corpse's arm is hung up on something, forcing him to point in a direct that proves fruitful in finding one's way out of the mirror maze. However, upon passing through a third necessary time Robbie will turn its gory head to stare at Thor for a long, unrelenting pause. Passing by Robbie and getting halfway down the hall will cause it to fully awaken and yank itself down off of the wall to pursue its intended victim. After failing to catch Thor before he slams the door behind him and barricades the creature away from him, Robbie will appear with the other four throughout the Labyrinth, seeking to kill any living inhabitants. Unlike Kathy, Huey, or Dawn however, Robbie is unarmed. However he has incredible hearing, and will home in on any sounds by first quickly twisting its arm-ear towards the sound and then slowly shambling using both its broken leg and the viscera pouring out of the pants as a makeshift second leg. It will move in the general direction of the last sound it heard until it is within range -- at that point it will leap far quicker than someone would expect the thing to move, covering most areas in a single bound, while shrieking loudly. If it catches Thor it will grab him with its one available hand still in the suit and will use the suit's mask to violently jam its teeth deep into his skull unless he succeeds at breaking free. If not he will desperately but uncoordinatedly grasp at the teeth to try to pull himself loose but quickly his movements will devolve into simple but violent muscle spasms while Robbie will begin to shuffle away, dragging the corpse lifelessly along with it. Appearances *''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (novella) *''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (video game) *''Monster Space'' (cameo) *''Dangerous Wilds'' (cameo) Category:Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism Category:Monsters